Whirlwind
by sharingstories2
Summary: AU when little Ginny Weasley met little Harry Potter a whirlwind is created. *includes Fred and George as main characters*
1. Warnings

WARNINGS

underage drinking

underage smoking

manipulative dumbldore

bad ass/ one year older ginny

Leather... lots and lots of leather

skittish harry

swearing

THESE CHARACTERS ARE COMPLETLY OUT OF CHARACTER


	2. Chance Meeting

It was on a cold winter morning that little Harry potter met a Ginny Weasley and it was on that day that a great friendship was born.

Ginny was wandering around the muggle town near to which she lived after once again sneaking out. She strutted around tow, donned in a leather jacket when she spotted young Harry Potter, huddled in a corner. She wandered over, one glance at him and she knew he was lost.  
"Yo Kid" she said. Harry looked up and for after a second she realised who he was. It was hard not to, the papers had descripted him quite well as had they his father. She sighed, she knew how much she used to worship him but now she couldn't care less.  
"You're Harry Potter right?" he nodded  
"How do you know my name?" he asked timidly. She rolled her eyes  
"Don't be coy, you're famous" he looked at her in confusion.

It took Ginny a couple of minutes and a lot of convincing on Harry's part for Ginny to realise he was being serious, she felt slightly angry at the fact nobody had told him what everyone in the universe already know.  
"Come on Harry, it's quite a story."  
It was in a little café that Ginny told Harry his story, a story of a mass murderer and how he had killed him. To Ginny's surprise Harry didn't react, he just shrugged.  
"Why the hell aren't you angry?" Harry looked down  
"It's not like I can change it, my parents are dead, my aunt has left me here and I don't even know if I can get to Hogwarts" Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. A plan was formulating in her devious mind and she was quite sure she could pull it off.  
"Look Harry, I can get you to Hogwarts, maybe in the holidays and stuff you can come to mine. I think we can keep you in a hotel here but I need to get you to Gringgots, if my history is correct your family was quite wealthy, you should have a lot of money. You wait right here, I'm going to get my friends to help us" and then she left Harry alone in the coffee shop.

It was an hour later that Ginny turned up with two identical redheads in tow.  
"Harry, this is my brother Fred and his twin George. They won't fawn over you and as far as an adult is concerned will not say they met you." Harry stared at her, his head spinning. Fred took pity on him and offered him a hand.  
"She's a whirlwind but she means well." Harry nodded mutely, usually he wouldn't trust three complete strangers but he didn't have much choice. He took their hand and they apparated to Gringgots.

After a blood test and many other identification tests Harry was allowed into his vault. His face told everyone how little he had, he bagged a few coins and Ginny asked if they could change some of it into muggle money. When that was done the twins booked him a hotel room and told Ginny that they would give her a chance to say goodbye.  
"So you should have enough money there to tide you over for like food and stuff, I'll be by tomorrow and we can hangout, if I can get away from my mum I'll take you to Diagon Alley and we can get you some clothes because no offence these make you look too small. We can get you a wand and stuff to." Harry just nodded, Ginny turned to leave but Harry called her out.  
"Why are you helping me?" Ginny looked at him  
"I hate it when people get hurt for being weak, with me by your side then no one can hurt you."  
"That makes no sense"  
"Welcome to my life Potter" and then she left, Harry smiled. He was looking forward to being Ginny's friend.

It was later that night that Ginny promised she would take care of Harry Potter, not because she wanted his fame but because she could.


	3. The Impossible

It wasn't idea, he was the most famous wizard in the wizarding world so trying to sneak him around Hogwarts was a chore. What was even more a chore was trying to explain Ginny's absence to Molly. After taking Harry around Diagon Alley and making sure he knew the importance of staying hidden Ginny had gone home. Unfortunately her mother had not bought that she was with Luna (who had said that Ginny was with her) and had decided screaming at her child was the correct way to go.

"Ginevra Weasley, you better tell me where you were!" Ginny scoffed  
"Or what?" Molly's face went red  
"Or you will be grounded from now till you go back to Hogwarts" Ginny laughed and Molly if possible turned redder.  
"Sweet, nothing to do in town anyway, now if you excuse me I have some things to attend to" at this Ginny turned and left the house. Molly turned to Arthur  
"She's out of control!" Molly screeched. Arthur felt sympathy on his wife he really did but he understood Ginny's point of view.  
"I know Molly but she's not like the boys, she's too stubborn" Molly growled and walked away, she had hoped her husband would support her.

When Harry opened the door Ginny stormed in.  
"Can I stay here tonight?" Harry gulped  
"Yeah but wouldn't your parents wonder where you are?" Ginny looked at him  
"Yeah but I don't care" and then she jumped on his bed. Harry was unsure why Ginny knew about muggle technology but she seemed to, she grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. Harry sat next her  
"Urm Ginny…. I know I've only known you for a week but I… I wannna know, are you okay?" Ginny looked him.  
"I fell out with my witch of a mother" Harry looked crestfallen  
"Why?" Ginny sat up.  
"Look Harry, I understand you didn't have a mum but I do so if this seems insensitive then I'm sorry but my mum and I do not get along. I don't know why… I have six older brothers, I mean Ron and Percy are idiots but the twins and my other brothers are cool. My mum always wanted a picture perfect daughter and I'm refusing to do that so I'm rebelling." Harry just stared.

Ginny grew annoyed and punched him in the shoulder and began laughing.  
"Come on you idiot, stop being a sap and choose a channel" Harry just shook his head and choose a channel. For the rest of the night the eleven year olds watched TV and eventually fell asleep.  
Naturally Ginny was grounded, this time she didn't rebel and did her time, she sent the twins to check up on Harry and help him understand how to get onto the platform. Thankfully they did and when Ginny got to the designated coach she found him sat there.  
"Hey Harry"  
"Hey Ginny" he replied. She placed her trunk over her head and sat down.  
"You get here okay?" she asked Harry nodded  
"Yeah, can't believe you have to run through a wall." Ginny laughed  
"Yeah it's pretty stupid." For the rest of the train ride they talked and laughed, halfway through Ron entered the compartment and began speaking to Harry, Ginny who saw Harry's uncomftableness told Ron to shove it. Ron in a rare moment of bravery tried to stand up for himself but Ginny just snarled and Ron was sent out of the compartment with his tail between his legs. Their second interruption was Hermione who Harry, to Ginny surprise sent away and their third and final interruption was due to Draco Malfoy who introduced himself in his usual pompous manner. Ginny looked at the blonde  
"Tell you what Malfoy, you prove this isn't purely political and maybe I'll let you near him with a ten foot poll" Malfoy looked at her shocked.  
"Who the hell are you to tell me that I can't be friends with him?" Ginny laughed  
"I'm his bodyguard" she said confidently. Malfoy looked at her in interest  
"Is this true Potter?" He asked Harry.  
"Yeah, she beats anyone up for me" he supplied helpfully. Malfoy seemed to Ginny's proposal.  
"Alright weaslett, you make an interesting proposition. I'll take you up on it" after shaking her hand he left the compartment. No one said a word until they reached Hogwarts.

When the first years found out that the student were sorted by a hat they found it hilarious. No more than Ginny who strutted up to the hat with her leather jacket in place of the Hogwarts robes. The hat sat on her head, most people knew the answer… or they thought they did, after all her entire family was Gryffindor. Yet what the hat shouted shocked everyone  
"Slytherin!" Ginny laughed and strutted over to the house of green with pride. Her brothers stared at her in shock, they knew she was devious but _slytherin!_ Nether the less their attention was once again stolen when Harry potter wandered up to the seat. The hat was placed on his head and immediately tensed. Harry was sat for ten minutes before a teacher intervened.  
"What's going on?" Dumbledore asked. The hat looked at the headmaster in shock  
"I... I can't sort him" a silence fell upon the hall  
"Why?" Dumbledore asked  
"I can't tell you headmaster, only Harry can" Harry looked at the headmaster  
"If he can't sort me can I still come to Hogwarts?" by this time Harry was beginning to panic. Dumbledore eased the young boys mind  
"Of course Mister Potter, we'll just have to give you a room elsewhere" Harry just looked at the headmaster in confusion.  
"Where do I sit though"  
"Wherever you wish my boy" Harry pulled off the hat and ran over to Ginny. Dumbledore sat back in the headmaster's seat as the feast appeared. This was not part of his plan.


	4. Snape's lesson

A/N contains swearing and a disobedient child

That night Harry was given his own quarters, it was a quick decision not to place him with any other students, not until they knew why he wasn't sorted. Harry had already told Dumbledore he wanted the same timetable as Ginny to which the headmaster could find no reason to argue. So Harry had his own quarters (which Ginny crept into after curfew) and a slytherin timetable. Harry was for once content… so yeah maybe it annoyed him when people gossiped about him and when they tried to find out where he slept but he had Ginny and that was more than what he had, had in his entire life.

Speaking of Ginny it seemed she was on a mission to kill every teacher from stress. Harry didn't know the story behind the leather jacket but he did know it was never coming off. Ginny had received many detentions due to the jacket, which she had gleefully not gone to. Harry just left her too it, she knew what she was doing.

It had been in one potions lesson that Harry truly felt glad to have Ginny on his side. He didn't know why professor Snape hated him but it was apparent he did  
"Potter, why aren't you paying attention?" Snape snarled. Harry looked up at the dark haired wizard  
"I am sir, I was just writing down what you were saying"  
"Why? Is the great harry potter forgetful, oh how disappointing"  
"No sir, I just want to make sure I have the notes!" Snape snarled again  
"Oh your mother would be so disappointed, her own son a failure" at this Ginny stood up.  
"Sod off Snape, can't you see he wants to learn this crap unlike the rest of us. So lay off him and I swear to Merlin if you ever bring his mother up again I will make you rue the day you were born." Everyone stared at Ginny in shock, she looked fuming.  
"Don't you EVER speak to me like that or you'll be on detention for the rest of the year, now get out of my classroom!" Ginny laughed  
"Fine you greasy twat" and then she laughed and wandered out of the room. Harry stood up  
"Potter where are you going?" Harry just stared at him  
"I'm sorry Sir but you've overstepped a boundary. I need to go make sure she's okay and if you ever dare bring up my mother again I'll make sure it's not just your job you lose" harry then chased after Ginny.

He found her sat in the quidditch stands, Ginny didn't look up as he sat down.  
"Are you okay Ginny?" she heaved a deep breath  
"You need to defend yourself, everyone picks on you because you're weak Harry and unless you stand up for yourself then it would stop." Harry agreed with her but he didn't say anything. Ginny looked to him, she was mad at Snape not Harry.  
"I know your family were vile creatures but they can't punish you here Harry. It's okay to screw with authority" Harry smiled.  
"Nice choice of words" Ginny nodded

"Now let's go back to your room."

The pair skipped the rest of their lessons and stayed in Harry's room, only coming out for dinner where they were promptly told they had a weeks' worth of detention and had to write an apology to Snape. Ginny told them she'd apologise when she was dead and Harry just accepted his fate then they both went back to Harry's room.

This was where the twins found them, listening to wizard radio and drinking pumpkin juice. Harry welcomed them in and they began talking, eventually George turned to Ginny.  
"Ginny you are my hero, the way you handled Snape was great!" Ginny just laughed.  
"Greasy haired twat deserved it, he brought up Lilly Potter" the twins looked at Harry sadly.  
"Are you okay?" Fred asked, Harry nodded and repeated what he had said to Snape. Ginny cheered and hugged him whilst Fred and George began laughing.  
"One things for sure, if Hogwarts wasn't in danger before it is with you two"  
"I think you mean me brothers dearest, my new project is a bit of a wimp" Ginny stated. Harry laughed, Ginny punched his shoulder  
"Hey, I swear this is like uh… uh friendship abuse!" Ginny began laughing harder at that.  
"Oh Harry never change… well you know unless you're changing into me because damn that would be great" Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever" he scoffed. Ginny just laughed as the twins watched don in amusement. They knew that the day Ginny brought Harry into everyone's lives everything would change. They just never knew how much they would change each other.


	5. The seeker

Harry thought his life at Hogwarts was pretty normal, he wasn't in a house, the sorting hat refused to tell Dumbledore why and Ginny and her leather jacket were getting her into trouble at every turn. So yeah his life was normal considering, well it was until he found a three headed dog behind the third floor corridor. Of course it was completely Ginny's fault, if she hadn't convinced him to skip, he most probably wouldn't have found the three headed dog. Yet alas he had and now he had a huge secret that he had to keep.

If the recent expedition to the third floor corridor wasn't enough he had somehow gotten in trouble again. This time due to another Weasley, Ronald. The first years were having their first flying lesson and clumsy old Neville had broken a wrist. So naturally Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing. The clumsy eleven year old had dropped his rememberall and Ron unfortunately had noticed. He picked it up and made a crude comment about Neville remembering how to fall on his arse. Ginny was going to stop forward but Harry took charge  
"Give it here Ron" he commanded. Ron just looked at him and back to his cronies  
"No" he replied. Harry stepped forward but Ron growled  
"I'm sick of you Potter, you flaunt yourself and expect me to fall at your feet so…. If you want it come and get it" then he flew up high.

Harry turned to Malfoy who was with him in place of Ginny  
"Get Madam Hooch" and then he flew up after the red head. The crowd looked on in awe as Harry meticulously saved the ball with a direct dive. He flew to the ground and not a moment later McGonagall stormed out.  
"Potter" she screeched. Harry looked at the aged teacher.  
"Professor"  
"Follow me" she waltzed away but not before Harry gave Malfoy the rememberall. He then hurried after the transfiguration teacher.

Surprisingly the news of what had occurred had spread like wild-fire. The news of him being the new Gryffindor seeker had delighted many a spectator. Harry on the other hadn't felt anything other than pure panic. He didn't know how to be a seeker.

It was with a panicky mind that Harry visited Neville in the hospital wing later that night.  
"Hey Harry, thanks for getting Malfoy to give me the rememberall back" Harry just shrugged  
"I don't understand why you need it, pretty pointless if you ask me." Neville laughed  
"Maybe but I hear congratulations are in order" Harry shrugged.  
"Thank you"  
"So why aren't you partying or something?" harry looked around shiftily.  
"I… haven't told Ginny." Neville's face paled and before he could reply Ginny stormed into the Hospital wing.

Her leather boots clicked on the floor as she stormed over and punched Harry's shoulder  
"Why the hell wasn't I told first, instead my twat of a brother told me" she screeched. Harry gulped  
"Oh Ginny…"  
"Don't Ginny me and Neville don't laugh you'll be getting an earful for letting yourself get on a broom without a full cushioned suit" Neville looked down and Harry felt pity on him. Yet Ginny began yelling at him before he could defend Neville.  
"Urg I hate you Harry, I swear next time you better tell me first, now Neville, how are you feeling?" the sudden change in Ginny's attitude made Neville too shocked to speak. Ginny eventually let it go and turned to Harry  
"I'm mad at you but congratulations and Neville I hope your wrist gets fixed soon now if you excuse me Harry and I need to go dinner" and then Ginny grabbed Harry and pulled him out the room.


	6. The sorting hat

Harry had chosen to play for the Gryffindor team, even if he had preferred the slytherin team, Fred and George were on the Gryffindor team and he trusted them. So as such he had trained and trained and eventually felt like he could possibly do it, he could win. Well that was until he was faced with flying in an actual match. Ginny had of course given a pep talk which consisted of, don't die, you better win and a whole list of ways she'd make his life miserable if he lost. Harry had just nodded and walked out to join his team.

Once he was out and playing he felt better and the match was incredible. Harry had of course won which resulted in a lot of cheering. The team made it so that both he and Ginny could get into the Gryffindor common room. Ron hadn't been impressed and Ginny had left early because she didn't want to deal with him. Due to Ron's constant comments Harry had left too.

When he found, her he felt his heart break, she was crying. He sat next to her  
"Hey" he said. She growled  
"Ron's a-an idiot" she said  
"Trust me I've noticed" they sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"What's the deal with you and Ron? I mean I understand that he wanted to be my friend but that's no reason to treat you like this" Ginny shook her head, she leaned into Harry subconsciously.  
"Honestly? I have no idea, growing up I was always showered with affection, that was until I stopped being Molly Weasley 2.0 then they showered Ron with affection, it wasn't deliberate but they tried to give Ron everything and I was left in the dust. Dad and the twins never did, they treated us all the same." Harry looked at her thoughtfully. He knew that Ginny had a difficult childhood, maybe not as violent as his but just as emotionally unstable.  
"Come on Ginny, I think we should take a walk" so Ginny took Harry's hand and they wandered around Hogwarts halls.  
"So, that's why the twins do everything you ask?" asked Harry laughing, Ginny had told Harry about how she had caught the twins kissing when they were drunk and had forever held it over their heads. Harry had of course found this hilarious. When he calmed down they carried on walking before Ginny abruptly stopped outside Dumbledore's office entrance.  
"Hey Harry, you ever wonder why you weren't sorted?" Harry just shrugged  
"No, I tend to just go with the flow" he answered. Ginny's eyes twinkled at the answer  
"I think we should try to find out."

That was how the pair ended up in Dumbledore's office with Ginny on Harry's shoulders reaching for the hat.  
"Harry stay still" Ginny reprimanded  
"Maybe if you stopped swaying I would!" Harry yelled. Ginny growled  
"You calling me fat Potter?"  
"If the shoe fits Weasley!" Ginny growled before grabbing the hat and falling backward, both herself and the hat clashing with the table.  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled. Harry looked at her, slightly frightened.  
"I am so sorry!"  
"You will be in a minute!" she growled, handing him the hat which began laughing.  
"My, my what do we have here? How did two first years get in without the password?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other, confused.  
"What do you mean, the gargoyle let us past" harry said, the hat looked at him in interest before demanding to be put on Harry's head. Ginny felt the tension from the hat and said she would be on the lookout for Dumbledore. Harry waited for the hat to speak, the hat tried to process what to say.  
"You, are very special Harry Potter, I can see the years of hardships you have endured and I am proud that you have managed to get to this point in your life but… there is something I find odd about you." Harry hummed  
"What is it?" he asked, the hat paused for a moment.  
"You're magic… it's different to others" harry scoffed, just another thing to make him different he though. The hat chuckled at him  
"It is our differences which can become our strengths mister Potter" it was at that moment Ginny ran through the doors.  
"Dumbledore's coming" she warned. Harry quickly placed the hat in his home and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her out of the office to safety.

When Ginny asked what, the hat had said Harry deflected her questions but when he was alone that night he pondered what the object meant. Magic was magic, so how was his different? He guessed he would find out later but he wanted to know now. The hat was right about one thing though, his differences could be his strengths after all.


	7. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
